Digimon WXros: Survival Status
by Lutch
Summary: El Digimundo está en crisis, la Digievolución más allá del nivel campeón desapareció, los Digimon de nivel Mega y Ultra se disputan el Digimundo que está Dividido en 15 Feudos con sus respectivos Señores.


Digimon W-Xros: Survival Status – 01: ¡Viaja al Digimundo Kazuki!

Hace mucho calor, estar encerrado en su casa, con 40 grados a la sombra y el aire acondicionado descompuesto, Kazuki no tenía más remedio que salir, además era una buena oportunidad para descubrir porque le llegó ese extraño mensaje a su celular:

"Ven hacia Shibuya, si tienes el valor para venir."

El mensaje no tenía nombre, pero Kazuki esta aburrido y sería divertido un viaje desde Kita hasta Shibuya, además el investigar desde una distancia prudente no le haría daño, se acababa de levantar recién y necesitaba asearse, se mira al espejo, está orgulloso de su cabellera entrelarga, castaño y una mezcla entre rulos y lacio, al terminar de peinarse y lavarse los dientes decide ponerse su ropa, una remera roja con tonos de negro, un pantalón de jean azul y sus zapatillas blancas con líneas negras. Ponerse su ropa preferida para una ocasión especial pero ahora sólo faltaba una cosa, que se iba a poner en la cabeza, tenía que elegir entre dos objetos, unos Goggles o una banda en la cabeza.

– Mmm... Ya sé, usaré la banda negra así me veré mejor – Decide Kazuki, ya está cansado de usar esos Goggles.

Kazuki se dirige hacia Shibuya, desde Kita el viaje a pie se hace difícil, pero a Kazuki no le importa, sólo quiere salir de su casa. Tardó dos horas en llegar, pero al fin llegó pero al darse cuenta de que no había especificado donde, casi inmediatamente, recibió un mensaje que decía:

"Ven, sigue la luz."

Kazuki no se daba cuenta hasta que divisó claramente una luz enfrente de él, sin pensarlo al ver que esta se empezaba a mover rápidamente, empezó a seguirla. Llegó hasta un callejón, vacío y angosto, la luz se dirigió directo a los ojos de Kazuki, sin detenerse. Kazuki despierta intenta mover las manos, pero no puede, él no controla su cuerpo, empieza a mirar lo que hay a su alrededor, se da cuenta que había pequeños monstruos corriendo felices y jugando en un gran pastizal, de repente una voz que provenía de su cabeza empieza a hablar:

– Este era el Digimundo, antes que "el poder" desapareciera , antes que los Señores destruyeran la inocencia, antes que la muerte reine en este mundo, antes de que hayan planteado hacer una guerra para ser el "Gran señor del Digimundo", ahora el Digimundo – La escena cambia repentinamente, ahora el pastizal se empieza a desmoronar, la tierra se abre, el pastizal se quema, su superficie esta cubierta en parte con lava – Está siendo destruido, los Digimon que ahora viven aquí están sometidos a ser esclavos toda su vida, sirviendo a los señores de los 15 feudos, la muerte es para quien se niegue a trabajar, ni los recién nacidos se salvan, hasta que puedan trabajar para "El Señor" deben cuidar a los Digihuevos - Dice una voz misteriosa.

– No entiendo el porqué me lo decís a mí, yo no puedo ayudarlos – Kazuki intenta salir de está situación, está muy confundido y sobre todo muy asustado.

– Je, porque es tu destino, no necesito decirte otra cosa ahora – Dice la voz con cierto tono de misterio – Pero en su momento lo sabrás igualmente no es tu elección, sólo te mostraba a lo que te enfrentas.

De repente todo se nubló para Kazuki, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba en un cuarto cubierto de metal. Miró para ambos lados y no pudo ver a nada ni a nadie, pero al darse vuelta ve algo, eso era como una pequeña bola roja con un estilo de antifaz, sin piernas volando. De pronto esa bola roja empieza a hablar:

– Ya despertaste humano, bienvenido al Digimundo, mi nombre es Redobumon, el gran rey te trajo hacia aquí ¿No es cierto? – Pregunta Redobumon, como si supiera que él vendría.

– Acaso ¿Sabías que yo iba a venir al Digimundo? – Pregunta Kazuki a Redobumon temblando del miedo.

– Claro, el Gran Rey lo dijo, dijo que iba a venir un salvador, que él lo iba a traer, me dijo que espere aquí, justo antes de morir – Empieza a relatar una historia – El Gran Rey, tenía ese nombre, no porque él quería ser nuestro Rey, él quería que los Señores dejaran de maltratar a los Digimon más débiles, que él usa para su servidumbre, él nos salvó, bueno igual su sacrificio hasta ahora fue en vano, ya que todos los demás Digimon de la resistencia murieron, excepto yo, que me quedé aquí – Redobumon Empieza a llorar.

– Lo que no entiendo es porque yo, pudo ser alguien más, alguien que esté dispuesto a ayudarlos – Comenta Kazuki algo enojado, pero ya comenzaba a entender a los Digimon.

– Simple, es tu destino, El Gran Rey nos lo dijo – Redobumon lo dice para aclararle las dudas a Kazuki, pero no lo logra.

Kazuki comenzó a comprender porque los Digimon llamaron a alguien que los ayude, pero aún no entendía que podía hacer él. Redobumon empieza a buscar algo en una pila de escombros que estaban atrás de él.

– ¿Qué haces? – Kazuki se levanta.

– Para comprobar que eres el elegido, debes ser elegido por el dispositivo sagrado, el Xros Loader – Redobumon Encuentra un cofre de oro, la pone enfrente de Kazuki – Sólo se activará con la sangre del elegido.

– ¿Mi sangre?, bueno – Kazuki Se muerde el dedo, sale una gota de sangre y la apoya sobre el cofre – Ves, no pasa nada – En ese momento el cofre se abre y sale un aparato extraño.

– El Xros Loader, el poder del la DigiXros está en su interior – Redobumon hace una alabanza.

Del Xros Loader sale la misma voz que trajo a Kazuki al Digimundo:

– Toca el Xros Loader, tu alma será codificada por él – Dice la Voz seguido por Kazuki que se dirige al Xros Loader blanco – Sin miedo.

Kazuki lo toca, el Xros Loader toma dos colores, Rojo y Negro.

– El Xros Loader toma el color del alma de su dueño, el color rojo significa tu Vitalidad y el Negro tiene un significado ambiguo, Significa que eres el Salvador del Digimundo o quien lo destruya completamente – La voz desaparece.

– No entendí, Redobumon, ¿Entendiste? – Kazuki Pone una mirada fija sobre el Digimon.

– Sí, está en tu destino salvar o destruir el Digimundo – Redobumon contesta preocupado.

– No entiendo el como puedo salvar o destruirlo. - Dice Kazuki confundido.

– Con tu Xros Loader, simple, el Xros Loader puede "Mezclar" los Digimon – Redobumon cruza las manos, intentando explicar.

– Entiendo… - Confirma Kazuki.

– Bien tenemos que irnos, el Futuro del Digimundo no puede decidirse en este pequeño cuarto – Redobumon abre una puerta que se encuentra atrás de él.

Kazuki y Redobumon salen, parecía que saldrían en medio de una oscuridad infinita, pero al parecer se tele transportaron hacia un bosque, de grandes árboles, pero no se podían divisar Digimon por ningún lado, por otro lado Kazuki no conocía otro Digimon más que Redobumon, por lo tanto no sabe como son los otros Digimon. Redobumon lleva a Kazuki a una especie de casa en el bosque pero al entrar:

– Ho… - Redobumon no llega a terminar de hablar a darse cuenta que la casa al parecer esta deshabitada desde hace mucho tiempo, Kazuki levanta una fotografía ve a Redobumon con dos Digimon humanoides ahí se da cuenta que no todos los Digimon no iguales.

– ¿Estos son tus amigos? – Kazuki señala a los Digimon de la fotografía.

– Sí, los hermanos Wizarmon y Sorcerymon eran mis mejores amigos, no puedo creer que hayan – Redobumon se pone a llorar al enterarse de la muerte de sus amigos.

– Esto debe ser muy duro… – Kazuki piensa – Tal vez no hayan muerto, tal vez sólo hayan sido capturados.

– Jamás! Ellos nunca se dejarían atrapar, su espíritu de libertad desbordaba – Afirma convencido y excitado Redobumon.

– Bien, es hora de vengarlos, con el Xros Loader no podemos perder – Dice Kazuki al mismo tiempo que levanta hacia arriba su Xros Loader.

– ¿Quieres que yo sea tu Digimon acompañante? – Pregunta confuso Redobumon.

– Claro, ya somos amigos, creo – Dice Kazuki después de esto Redobumon lo abraza.

– No te decepcionaré, daré lo mejor de mí - Dice emocionado Redobumon.

En ese momento la casa recibe un ataque desde fuera.


End file.
